


Home

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Himchan walks Hyoseong back to her apartment after their date, but it's always hard to say goodbye.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

Himchan hated this part of the date. Still, he turned to Hyoseong and smiled as they stopped walking in front of her apartment door. “Here we are,” he said.

“Here we are,” she repeated quietly, squeezing his hand tighter. “You really didn’t have to walk me home again.”

“It’s no trouble,” he said, trying to brush it off. But really, he just wanted an excuse to spend more time with her. Sure, he’d be seeing her again tomorrow, but that felt so far away.

“I had a good time tonight,” Hyoseong said.

“Me too,” Himchan said as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He moved his hand so that he was cradling the back of her head, then he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Once their mouths moved back apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. “Have a good night, Hyoseong.”

With her face flushed, she let out a quiet giggle. “You too, Himchan.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

As lovely as it felt to kiss her, Himchan honestly loved these moments more. There was no better feeling than getting to hold his girlfriend close, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his own, and burying his face in her hair. Her hair was so soft, and it smelled so nice. He sighed deeply, taking in the familiar floral scent…

Wait a second…

“Did you change your shampoo?”

“H-huh?”

Maybe Himchan shouldn’t have said that out loud. “O-oh. Sorry. Your hair…just…doesn’t smell like flowers anymore. It smells like strawberries.”

Hyoseong released him from her grip and looked up at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. “You notice that stuff?”

Looking down at the floor, Himchan rubbed his arm. “Of course, I do. You always smell so…warm.”

“Warm?” She laughed. “How can a person smell warm?”

“Not like the temperature,” Himchan said, laughing with her. “I just mean you smell comfortable. Like…like home.”

Hyoseong lifted her hand to her mouth and sighed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Himchan said, smiling shyly.

“You’re too sweet.”

“Not as sweet as the strawberries in your hair.”

After giggling and kissing once more, Hyoseong finally went into her apartment, and Himchan was left alone in the hall. He began walking out of the building to head back to his own apartment, but he couldn’t help but feel that his apartment wasn’t quite home. There was something missing—or, rather, some_one_ missing.

Someday, in the distant future, he hoped his home would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reminisce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827763) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)


End file.
